The earth pony named Pinkie Pie
by frogglefrog
Summary: Perspective story about ponies who met Pinkie Pie for the first time with a sad but glorious ending.


The first time I saw her, she was hugging an elder pony who lost her way in the village. Later that day she was hugging a pegasus who misdelivered mail that she felt guilty about. I remember falling down some stairs as I was carrying way too much groceries obscuring my view. I fell right into the pink mare arms as she hug me at the same asking if I was alright. She introduced herself as Pinkie Pie and she wanted to throw me a falling down the stairs party she was so random. But her smile was incredibly infectious soon before I even knew all the ponies she helped that day were dancing with me at falling down party.

There was a strange baby alligator staring at me during the party the pony of joy told me he likes to watch others smile. So I gave him my biggest smile I swear his lips twitched at me. Suddenly a moment I felt hooves wrap around me giving me the warmest hug that I have received. My smile was bursting at the seams as we danced and sung together with all the ponies. That elder pony amazed me with genuine smile and those wonderful dance moves. That is how I first met the pony who brought joy to the whole world she will be missed by so many may you rest in peace Pinkie Pie.

What you want to know how I met Pinkie Pie well it was kind of strange honestly. There I was in the middle of Everfree forest alone and very hungry. I been traveling for awhile by myself you see I have been a little starve for some attention. So I got lost in that dark forest which was very confusing place then something odd happened. I heard a little ditty being sung by someone very cheerful I was desperate for help and I yelled for their attention. I swear I heard a poof sound and above my head standing on a branch was the pinkest mare I have seen. Her smile nearly rocked me off my hooves as she stared at me with those blue eye's.

She introduced herself as Pinkie Pie before she gave me a hug that warmed my shivering heart. She noticed that I have scraped my knees in the blink of an eye she was wrapping my injuries terribly. This simple action caused my heart to crack releasing tid bits of my personal happiness. I told that was unnecessary and she told me that was silly as she finished wrapping my wounds. She looked me in the eye and told me that I needed a friend and she voted herself into that position.

We traveled across the forest fear banishing itself from my mind as I listened to her sing. The forest came to life as the creatures sang in their natural voices bringing joy to the scene. I found myself singing next to her poorly might I add but she never had a mean thing to say only comfort and warmth. We reached the end of the Everfree the forest line opened into a clear view of a village that was filled with many ponies.

She held my hoof as I trembled for I have not seen many ponies over the years of my travels. She embraced me as she whispered into my ear gently. Pinkie Pie told me she already had me as a friend with promises of joy she can bring but only if I can be brave enough to enter here.

I was scared but she held me hoof all the way into the village as I shook and trembled among strangers. The pony of joy introduced me in the town square startling me until I saw many ponies who wanted to greet me.

She told them that she is gonna be throwing lets be friends party and all are welcome. Honestly I barely remember what happened at the party but the next day before I knew it. I was working at a barn in apple orchard with many new friends who loved to talk daily life with ease.

Thats how I met Pinkie pie with her deceased I will take up the challenge to follow her hoof steps in bringing joy to any pony.

Duh of course she met pegasi she meets any pony all the time she wants. Ahem anyways I first met Pinkie Pie at Wonderbolt training grounds I was tossed out of the dizzy a tron. I made quite a spectacular crashing into a nearby bush as I heard a soft giggle from a certain pink pony. Yes I thought she was mocking me so I ran off embarrassed ignoring her pleas for me to stop. I ran right into Spitfire who told me to go cool my head back at the commune. I was in my room staring a the ceiling wondering if I will ever be a Wonderbolt when I heard pony munching on sweet candy.

Yes of course I have a sweet tooth they won't let you eat any treats while training awful cruel you might say. I was surprised to see her there to say the least but even more surprising as the amount of candy she had in her humongous bag. She told she was sorry for giggling at his wonderful fall it was so spectacular she told me. I was confused not sure I was angry anymore but that sweet candy called to me she smiled at me. She handed me the whole bag and told me shh before she disappeared and yes I ate the whole darn thing oh the stomach ache I had.

I went back to training with the squadron Spitfire was shipping us into cloud busting and sadly I was failing at one of the easiest tasks. To be fair I was full of candy and had a hard time focusing. Out of the corner of my eye I heard someone cheering my name it was that odd Pink mare who was yelling at the top of her lungs. Spitfire flew down their in a blink of eye lecturing her as she took her to the office. This sudden cheering boosted my confidence giving me strength that I didn't know I had. I flew in amazing arc busting clouds quicker than ever or perhaps the sugar rush kicked in but to be fair I believed in her cheer.

I know sounds strange suddenly better at flying because some pony cheered for me. That's horse puck it was amazing that someone cheered for me who honestly was starting to feel like a loser at flying. Most of the other pegasus who are flying here are ten times better at flying than I am. Spitfire came out and told me she was amazed at my cloud busting skills best she ever seen since Rainbow Dash. Ahh that is a pegasus who can fly she is my idol you see but that's not the point. Its what happened next you see which might interests you see. I was attempting to copy my hero's sonic rain boom to impress my team mates as well as Spitfire she is hottie you see. I dove from the peaks of the sky dashing towards the earth coming quickly into my view. As the atmosphere danced across my view my wing snapped in half it could not handle the wind pressure I spiraled out of control barely slowing my descent.

I crashed into the lake below me I felt like water was crushing me like bug being stepped on. The whole world went dark but before my eye's closed I saw many wings dropping a pink object into the lake. You see its hard for a pegasus to fly when their wings are soaking I understood my team mates plan. But what I had not understood why would the pink pony I me that very day would risk her life to save mine. I awoke in the hospital my whole body throbbed with pain but a strange sensation was touching my hoof. I looked over to see a Pink pony with balloons for a cutie mark holding my hoof. My lips twitched into a smile as I heard her snore loudly she giggled again she does that relentlessly it seems.

She would visit every day to see me and bring me gifts as I lied in the hospital bed. She would tell me jokes that would cause me to smile and she would bake the best darn cupcakes I have ever had. Those delicious .. anyways my doctor explained to me that me wing will never be the same ever again. Yes I was sad but I refused to cry you see its unstallion to shed tears about ones own problems. But.. Pinkie Pie yes thats her name she told me a few she shed globs of tears down her face I mean huge friggin globs of tears. I told her to be quiet thats its nothing to worry about she only responded by crying harder. Ugh did I mention you cannot win against that pure and honest face covered in frosting.

She would visit every day bringing me a new friend each time to see me. I grew a small circle of friends who would see me every day it seems I would never be alone. Ugh she is a wonderful pain in the flank she won't let a stallion be alone by himself to agony. My confinement finally ended as I was released from my personal hades. Standing outside those doors was my circle of friends with Pinkie Pie in the middle holding the largest banner I have ever seen. It read you are free party it made my stallion of a heart sparkle with new found joy. Well because you see I always thought I should be a Wonderbolt because of my idol you see. But it turns out there is free emotion in your heart when you realize you can be anything.

Well almost turns out I can't be a Wonderbolt you got to be able to fly properly sadly I can barely glide. This didn't stop me though thanks to Pinkie Pie I tried everything after her wonderful party. Which was wonderful small gathering of personal friends which even Spitfire attended making my day spectacular. She fired that party cannon of hers at everyone who giggled her silly antics but I knew deep down she only wanted ponies to smile always and forever. Yes I got a job by the way I am a parasprite biologist those adorable little things are so fascinating.

non of this would be possible without the help of Pinkie Pie may her soul rest with joy as I will bring many smiles to others in her honor rest well friend.

Ok so yea I died and I am talking to you guys hehe always a blast to break this silly wall. Anyways everyone is crying right now this is very sad its breaking my heart please don't cry. I have a surprise for all of you a nifty better than my ultra super duper deluxe sugar explosion cupcake.

No I am not becoming a zombie pony would be awesome but brains are so untasty and its hard to make people smile when your the undead.

*narrator moment for once* Pinkie Pie astral glow formed around the the space outside of the planet that contained Equestria. *continued narration* This joyous soul turned towards the world that became stained with tears and embraced it with an massive invisible hug. This hug was not felt physically but emotionally ponies could only feel pure joy run rampant in their own hearts. Ha ha that's how its supposed to be now for the surprise launch operation Pinkie present guild of happiness

Many ponies received letters and presents across the world. delivered by many pegasus and runner earth ponies bringing a message from Pinkie Pie. The letters only said may you know joy for I know you this brought many smiles as they stood up again. They would travel across the land helping many in need of a smile. For a smile is the strength to continue even when its dark its the thought that I need to step forward for more than myself. The present contained much candy but at the bottom would be a smiling gummy figurine this caused many to laugh.

Hi again guys yes you if you are paying attention you would see this I know its sad to die. Its lonely to lose someone and painful for anyone to lose a beloved. But I am the element of joy even with my passing I will be here spreading joy in anyway possible. I will make you smile and laugh but in your darkest moment I will be there to give you a hug from the bottom of my heart to warm yours. So please smile I will smile for you so smile for me I need you with all my heart. May you ponies know joy for I know you. I will be spreading joy here so if possible help me spread joy over there we can all be ponies who know joy. Love from me the pinkest mare you will ever meet bye bye for now see you again soon.


End file.
